A single-to-differential converter converts a single-ended signal to a differential signal that includes two complementary (180 degrees out of phase with each other) signals. The differential signal may be transmitted via twisted-pair cables, for example, and generally provides higher signal-to-noise ratio and is more resistant to electromagnetic interference than the single-ended signal. A single-to-differential converter may be used in a transceiver system, for example. The converter may drive an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) or be used in conjunction with a quadrature generation circuit in a phase shifter, for example. A single-to-differential converter may be implemented with passive or active elements. The passive element approach (e.g., rat-race coupler) takes up a significant amount of chip area. Current single-to-differential converters that use active elements (e.g., common-emitter amplifier with common-base amplifier) suffer accuracy issues due to mismatch between the two transistors. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an active single-to-differential converter that requires less chip space while avoiding the accuracy issues of other active element approaches.